MYSPACE!
by Badwolfxx
Summary: You know those annoying surveys everyone posts on myspace. Well what it all the hp characters did one? I didnt make this quiz up...i got it off myspace.


**HARRY POTTER**

**1. Song that always makes you sad?** The Graduation song by vitamin c.

**2. Last thing you bought? **A round of butterbeers.

**3. Last person you argued with? **Lord Voldemort.

**4. Do you put Butter before putting the peanut butter on?** No.

**5. One of your stuffed animals' names as a kid?** I never had stuffed animals.

**6. Did you ever own at one time a Barenaked Ladies Cd?**

**7. Favorite day of the week?** Tuesday- no potions but double defence against the dark arts.

**8. Favorite Sundae topping?** Chocolate frog sauce.

**9. Did you take Piano lessons?** No lol.

**10. Most frequent song played?** At the minute Hermione and Ginny keep playing HSM.

**11. T.V. show you secretly enjoy? **Friends, a muggle show. I also like doctor who, which Dudley always watched.

**12. Would you rather play basketball or hockey?** Neither! Quidditch?

**13. Date someone older or younger? **At the moment im dating someone younger.

**14. One place you wish you could travel right now?** Back to the past, to save my parents, Sirius, Fred, Lupin and Tonks.

**15. Do you use umbrellas? **No I can just use a rain reversal charm.

**16. Do you know all the words to the Canadian national anthem?** No as if!

**17. Favorite Cheese?** Cheddar.

**18. The Smith's or the Cure? **The smashing pumpkins.

**19. Do you prefer Blondes or Brunettes? **Redheads.

**20. Best job you ever had?** Auror

**21. did you go to your high school prom?** Yes, with parvati patil in 4th year.

**22. perfect time to wake up?** 11am

**23. perfect time to go to bed? **Midnight.

**24. do you use your queen right away in chess? **Ohhh god bad memories. My best friend got struck down by a chess queen in second year.

**25. Ever been in a car accident?** HAHAH yes! Crashed right into the whomping willow!

**26. closer to mom or dad...or neither?** My parents are dead.

**27. what age is this exciting life over for you?** It could be anytime!

**28. what decade during the 20th century would you have chosen to be a teenager?** The 70s so I could grow up with the marauders!

**29. Favorite shoes you have EVER owned?** Quidditch boots.

**30. Do you have an article of clothing you have had since you were in high school?** A jumper Rons mum knitted me one Christmas.

**31. Were you in track and field?** I just played quidditch.

**32. Were you ever in a school talent show?** I was in the triwizard tournament.

**33. Have you ever written in a library book?** Yes. I wrote in a potions book that turned out to be snapes.

**34. Allergic to?** Nothing actually.

**35. Favorite fruit?** Dragon fruit.

**36. Have you watched sex and the city?** No. Aunt petunia loved it though.

**37. Baseball hat or toque? **Quidditch hat.

**38. Do you shampoo first in the shower or soap?** Shampoo! If I can manage anything with myrtle staring at me !

**39. Wet the toothbrush or brush dry with the toothpaste?** Whichever, im usually in such a rush.

**40. Pen or pencil?** Quill.

**41. Have you ever gambled at a casino?** No, but ive gambled with fred and george over the quidditch world cup.

**42. Have you thrown up on a plane?** No but I have on my broom.

**43. Have you thrown up in a car?** Nearlyyy, when we crashed I felt rough!

**44. Have you thrown up at work? **At school yes!

**45. Do you scream on roller coasters?** No.

**46. Who was your first prom date?** Parvati Patil

**47. Who was your first roommate?** Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville, unless you count the spiders in the cupboard at the weasleys.

**48. What alcoholic beverage did you drink when you got drunk for the first time?** Firewhisky.

**49. What was your first job? **Auror.

**50. What was your first car? **Ford Anglia

**51. When did you go to your first funeral?** In my sixth year I attended Dumbledore funeral.

**52. How old were you when you first moved away from your hometown? **A very young baby.

**53. Who was your first grade teacher?** Well I had Quirrel for defence, the rest all the same.

**54. Where did you go on your first airplane ride?** I never have.

**55. When you snuck out of your house for the first time, who was it with?** It was Ron and his brothers rescuing me.

**56. Who was your first Best Friend and are you still friends with them?** Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**57. Where did you live the first time you moved out of your parent's house?** Aunt Petunias

**58. Who is the first person you call when you have a bad day?** Ginny.

**59. Who's wedding were you in the first time you were a bridesmaid or a groomsmen?** Hermione & Rons.

**60. What is the first thing you do in the morning? **Shower.

**61. What was the first concert you attended? **Smashing pumpkins

**62. First tattoo or piercing?** None.

**63. First celebrity crush?** Erm at age like 10 I was obsessed with Doris Day. Since then ive found out she was a witch, so it kind of figures.


End file.
